


Why Do You Love Me?

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [17]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: It's driving me crazy...





	Why Do You Love Me?

He brushed his bangs back again, tucking the strands behind his ear. He leaned forward and let his fingers dance over the keyboard, smiling and dancing a bit in his seat. His head bobbed as he listened to the music in his headphones. He bangs fell into his eyes again and he shoved them back, yet again, a few hairs catching on his fingerless gloves. He’d occasionally belt out a few lyrics from the song, grinning like a boy idiot. Which is exactly what his lover thought of him as, even after a number of years.

The cool blond calmly slipped up behind him and carded slim fingers through his bangs, holding them out of his face. He grinned up at his mate and winked, but when he realized that maybe turning his music might be a good idea, he pushed the headphones off. He captured the slim fingers in his own hand and kissed them lightly. He still bobbed to the music. A sardonic smile flickered across the blond’s lips, but he grinned brighter and the smile started to grow. Not much mind, but enough to let him know that the blond could hear the music blaring through the headphones.

/Why do ya love me?  
Why do ya love me?  
It’s driving me crazy…/

He pulled the blond into a kiss, just a brief one. The blond drew back and smirked at him. “I don’t recall ever admitting such a thing.” He laughed.

“If you didn’t love me, I’d’ve been kicked to the curb, or at least kicked out, a while ago.”

“True. We both know just how much of a dork you are, already.”

He snickered. “Is that why you’ve never told me? You’re worried I’ll be an even bigger dork?”

A shadow crossed the blond’s face, but the sardonic look was back quickly. “Something like that.” He was drawn into a kiss, and wound his fingers through the short blond hair, forcing it into something deeper.

A bit breathy, he pulled back. “You know I’ve loved you with all my heart, pretty much since we met, right?"

“It was rather hard to miss. You had this sort of hang-dog look of adoration on you face whenever you showed up.”

He blinked. “I did?”

"Most definitely. It doesn't take a genius or an empath to know that you have it bad for me."

He laughed. Brought that face closer to his own. Kissed those stern, unyielding lips. Waited for them so soften, then allowed that wicked tongue into his mouth.

After a few moments, he drew back, eyes just a bit out of focus. He grinned like a fool, and knew after all why Yuki loved him.


End file.
